


Ryuugazaki's Theory of Irresistibility

by farseandfolly



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farseandfolly/pseuds/farseandfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei begins to consider the ways that explain why he cannot resist Nagisa Hazuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuugazaki's Theory of Irresistibility

Of all the random ideas and theories that Rei Ryuugazaki constructed in his head daily, there were two things he knew to be true:

  *  Nagisa Hazuki was completely and utterly irresistible in every way possible.
  *  Rei was almost certain that he was in love with him.



Despite his previously stated conclusion that Nagisa was absolutely irresistible, Rei had no idea as to why he was so fond of his teammate. They were polar opposites in almost every department including appearance and personality.

It _scared_ Rei, who was so used to knowing and understanding things, especially those which involved himself. He knew exactly how to position his arms for the perfect butterfly throw to suit his body, as well as the necessary level of power he needed to project from his core in order to produce a strong and effective kick that made him go fast but didn't tire him quickly. He knew exactly how many sushi rolls he could manage before feeling bloated and the maximum amount he could study in a day without forgetting everything or becoming panicked. However, when it came to figuring out why his heart somersaulted in his chest when Nagisa fell asleep on his shoulder during the train ride home, he drew a blank. 

He hated the way that Nagisa took up most of his concentration. It was as if the blonde haired boy made permanent residence inside his skull, constantly projecting images to his brain of his curly hair bouncing while he laughed and his eyes lighting up at the sight of candy, loaded with so much sugar and dye that it was sure to leave him kneeling over the toilet for the next hour.

Obviously, as the victim in this situation, Rei felt that it was his duty to observe and pinpoint exactly what made him so attracted to the younger boy, and to get rid of it immediately, for the sake of the team and their friendship.

So when Nagisa hurtled towards him at the train station the next day, a blur of blonde, magenta and several "Rei - chan, Rei - chan"s and begged that Rei would be so 'kind and amazing' as to let him stay over after practice to study, Rei quickly agreed.

For observation purposes, obviously. 

 

**.0.**

 

Rei had a sneaking suspicion that from the moment Nagisa begged to come over, claiming that he needed to study, that the blonde haired boy had absolutely no intention of doing anything concerning schoolwork and it was all just an excuse to goof off at Rei's house.

As usual, Rei's suspicions were confirmed.  

Nagisa lay sprawled across Rei's bed, rumpling the sheets that Rei worked so hard to iron _every single fucking wrinkle_ out of, and interested himself with the Newton's Crade that had once been sitting neatly on Rei's wooden bedside table, next to his alarm clock and physics textbook. Nagisa watched the metal balls click with fascination displayed on his childlike features, and Rei had to swallow hard before turning to face his desk and open his notebook.

 _He was so fucking adorable_.  

Rei flipped through the pages and stopped on the first blank one, before taking a black gel pen and writing: 

 

**_Theory of Irresistibility_ **

_His face when he plays with the Newton's Crade, with his eyes all lit up._

 

Rei sighed and left the paper on his desk, folded, before turning to face Nagisa whose attention had not been drawn from the Newton's Cradle. Given Nagisa's attention span, which could easily be compared to that of a goldfish, this was an impressive feat. 

"Nagisa - kun, could you please put that back?" 

Surprisingly, Nagisa's eyes did not leave the Newton's Crade, and his face broke into a grin.

"I didn't know you had _toys_ , Rei," Nagisa giggled, his magenta eyes traveling back and forth as the balls on the end flew into the air.

Nagisa's ability to look and seem as adorable and innocent as he did, despite the constant dick jokes and innuendos, was something that frustrated Rei deeply, but he also found it to be incredibly endearing. 

So even though Nagisa's labelling of his precious Newton's Cradle as a mere toy deeply offended him, he couldn't really be angry. 

Not really. 

"It's not a toy," Rei stated adamantly as he unfolded the paper and furiously scrawled:  _Nagisa, although sometimes an annoyance, is very adorable with his looks and personality._

"Looks like one to me," 

"It's an exquisite and elegant demonstration of some of the most fundamental laws of physics and mechanics,"

" _Elegant demonstration, laws of mechanics_ ," Nagisa repeated, scrunching his face to mimic the expression of his friend, who faced him in his chair with a deepset scowl echoing his features. The blonde burst into a fit of wild giggles, flopping his head back onto the pillow, his curls catching the setting sunlight and causing them to glow. Rei's breath hitched in his throat and he had to physically stop himself from hurtling onto the bed with Nagisa. He itched to feel those soft, _beautiful_ curls under his fingers. 

Rei tapped his fingers on the desk in frustration. 

Why did he have to love Nagisa like he did? 

Nagisa was the complete opposite of him. His perpetual bedhead, his extreme hyperactivity, his ability to turn awkward situations into ones of laughter. His idealistic personality contrasted with Rei's practical views contrasted almost completely, and his constant need for affection should have bugged Rei to no end. 

But at the same time, Nagisa was so unexplainably beautiful, like an early sunrise over the ocean, or the sakura tree over the pool. 

And a thousand things more. 

Nagisa Hazuki was a complete and utter mess. 

 _His_ mess. 

And screw Nagisa for making him fall victim to his beautiful, beautiful self. 

"Rei?" 

His thoughts were broken by Nagisa's voice as he lay tangled in the bed sheets. 

"Hm?" 

"Lie down with me?" 

The abruptness of the request startled Rei, and his heart began to pound madly. 

"W-why?" 

"Z," Nagisa grinned. 

 _The little smartass_. 

"Fine," Rei said, ignoring the beating of his heart as he stood up and crossed the room. 

Screw Nagisa for making his feet move as fast as they did, for the nauseous feeling that gnawed in his stomach. 

Screw Nagisa for looking so fucking adorable curled up in the sheets, as his wide eyes focused on Rei. 

Screw Nagisa for giggling at the creaking of the bed, and for giggling even more when Rei shot him a 'shut up,' which should have sounded threatening but Rei was sure his voice cracked halfway as he positioned himself so he was spooning the smaller boy. 

Screw Nagisa for taking Rei's large hand and entwining it with his own small one, his fingertips tapping a steady rhythm against Rei's knuckles and causing Rei to stop breathing, if only for a moment and thus causing Rei to make a mental note that his small hands was another addition to his Theory of Irresistibility. 

Screw Nagisa for being so affectionate naturally that it was almost impossible to decipher if this gesture was one of romance, or purely platonic. 

And screw Nagisa for curling into the boy, his head cushioning Rei's chin as he drifted off to sleep, causing Rei's heart to hammer away at a million miles an hour. 

_Screw Nagisa._

_Screw Nagisa._

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the greatest, but I've been itching to write for the longest time and this is what happened.   
> Any feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
